2P Germany (Lutz Beilschmidt)
2P Germany is the 2P counterpart and the dark side of Germany. His name is Lutz Beilschmidt. Appearance Lutz (just like Luciano and Kuro) shares a similar appearance to his original counterpart, with a muscular physique. He has a scar beneath his left eye and three on his right forearm. His eyes are purple instead of blue and has dark lines beneath them. Lutz wears a khaki jacket, that hangs from his shoulders and a black German WWII field cap. His tank top is loose, and he wears black uniform trousers. He even has blonde messy hair and wears an Iron Cross like his counterpart, but his is on a longer chain that's over his heart. Personality Unlike his counterpart, Lutz is lazy and often sleeps all day. He doesn't take things seriously and goes with the flow, however the only time when he's serious is when he's encountering North Korea or his enemies. He isn't a neat freak like his counterpart, he is messy leaving his brother Akbar to only yell at him. Lutz usually trains, but he trains other people in a harsh way. He may be lazy, but he still has the skills of hand-to-hand combat and can use an AK-47. Oliver mentions that he only fights if provoked or told to by Luciano, otherwise he'll fall asleep during a battle, which Germany says he'll kick his butt. Lutz almost killed himself due to loneliness, but Oliver stopped him in time. Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 7 (The Lost World) Lutz's name and personality was mentioned in Episode 2 and Episode 3, however his 1P counterpart was that happy bout him and wanted to kick his butt. In Episode 7, Lutz was at the meeting that was called by Luciano and he was sleeping during the whole, but he often woke up to say a couple of things. In Episode 8, he along with Al and Matt ambushed Italy and Jason at the last part. Lutz introduced himself last and commanded Italy to had over Jason, yet Italy refused. In Episode 9, Lutz had Matt attack Italy first, but Matt's hockey stick was caught by Jason and he threw Matt into a lake. Lutz had Al attack thm, but Al's baseball bat was grabbed by Jason and just like Matt, he was thrown into the same lake as Matt. Lutz than pulled out his AK-47 and saw Italy protecting Jason, yet Lutz only laughed and said that he'll enjoy watching two people get killed. However Lutz's bullets were reflected by Jason's blue wires. Lutz and Jason than used their own weapons at the same time and Lutz's gun got sliced into pieces. Lutz than called in a retreat and told Jason that the 2Ps will be coming to get him. In Episode 9, Lutz was present at the second meeting called by Luciano and Lutz mentioned that he wanted to kill Jason for slicing his gun into pieces. In Episode 12, Lutz appeared with the other 2Ps in China in the last part of the episode who killed police officers after Kuro threw his smoke bombs at them, after commenting with Akbar about people's screams are the sounds of music. In the Sweet Sixteenth episode of The Lost World, he is seen with the other 2Ps in the musical short We Are Number One. Trivia * Lutz is marked as being the second 2P to have the same appearance as his 1P. * Lutz may be lazy but he fights when he wants to or not. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains Category:Hetalia Axis Powers Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia 2P! Characters Category:European Countries